The Life of a Demigod
by HopefulGirl14
Summary: SKYLAR HESTER experiences some weirds things. For instance her bully turns into a ugly bird. Her swim coach has very harry legs and Are those horns? People keep talking about Greek gods like their real, and finally when she accepts they are real she is told that right now Mother Nature is tryin to take over the world. Skylar goes with the seven on their quest to save the world.
1. I get attacked by ugly-bird-things

Skylar's Point of View

Being a _Half-Blood_ is **NOT** all fun and games. I didn't ask to be one. I didn't ask for my bully to turn into a ugly bird... It just happened..

But.. If your reading this because you think you might be one and you want advice. Here's my advice: Shut off your phone right now and throw it out the window. Forget you ever read **ANY** of this and believe whatever your mom or dad told you about your other birth parent, and try, like **REALLY** try to have a normal monster free life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed or majorly hurt in painful ways.

If your a normal kid reading this because you think it's fiction, or you haft to read it for school. That's **AMAZING**. Read on. Congrats for being able to believe not a single one of these things happened.

But... If you see yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-something you've never felt youbefore- **STOP** **READING IMMEDIATELY!** You might be like me, a demigod... And once you know, it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense too, and they'll come for you. Just like they did everyone else...

 _Don't say I didn't warn you..._

My name is Skylar Hester.

I'm fifteen years old. I've been home schooled my entire life, my mom would **NEVER** tell me why though.

Did I question her on it?

Yeah, I did... A lot

I have Dyslexia and ADHD. I wasn't the brightest when it came to school, but I wasn't plain out dumb either.

And I could start anywhere in my life, I could tell you my whole life before I found out I was a demigod. But I'm not going too. So lets begin.

It had been a long and **TIRING** swim practice at YMCA today, and I was ready to go home!

I walked out of the huge gym with my best friend Silvia. Silvia had Beautiful long blonde hair, and bright nlue sparkly eyes. She was always wearing something cute and fashionable. And she always smelled like chlorine... I did too though.. I'd known her for a couple years now and we were pretty close.

We were chit-chatting about random stuff, not really looking where we were going at all. That's when I ran into Kelsey and stepped on her foot . Now I know your probably wondering who Kelsey is so I'm gonna tell you.

Kelsey is the biggest jerk on the entire YMCA team. She practically lives to bully people. I hate her in every way. From the top of her short red hair to the bottom of her foot. Oh but Kelsey did have some friends, or that's what she calls them. I call them her brat followers.

"Hey watch where your going!" Kelsey snapped. I looked up at her, she had fury in her eyes, around her her 'Posse' or whatever was glaring daggers at me and Silvia.

"You and your friends are the ones blocking the path!" I snapped back as I looked back at her brat followers, they were literally blocking the whole path now. Standing side by side with Kelsey in the middle they all looked like they could and would kill someone right now. I really hoped that wasn't me or Silvia.

I looked back at Kelsey and realized her eyes had began to glow, I glanced at her brat followers Bridget and Tiffany and realized their eyes were glowing too. And what was going on with their skin, was it changing?

I glanced at Silvia and whispered," a-are you seeing this too?"

Silvia just nodded slightly, her eyes were frozen on Kelsey.

Kelsey had grown wings and looked a lot different then she had before... And so did Bridget and Tiffany...

" HEY!" Somebody yelled from behind us.. It sounded strangely like our coach Daniel's voice.. But Daniel was still teaching other practices. Right?

I looked back at the person who had yelled, it was Daniel alright but.. Um. Where were his pants?! And why did he have horns coming out of his head? AND WHY WAS HIS LEGS COVERED AND FUR?! He-he has hooves for feet... HE'S A TALKING GOAT!

"WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS?!" I yelled at him completely forgetting the bird-things.

He ignored my question and yelled," The bracelet! Pull the charm off the bracelet!"

I remembered the bracelet his daughter Ariel had given me last year for Christmas.. Soon after that though Ariel died. I never knew why though. Her and I had been good friends, and I miss her every day...

I wore the bracelet 24/7. But, why did he want me to pull off the charm? I just shrugged and pulled off the anchor charm that transformed into a sword. _Woah! Cool!_

I looked back at Kelsey, Brittany, and Tiffany. My fear came back to me and I started shaking, I was shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword on my own foot.

Kelsey flew up in the air before lunging down at Silvia while screaming," Die you fool!"

Silvia quickly ducked and looked at me. "Kill them or something miss charm-sword!" She said, her voice was shaky

I nodded and charged at Tiffany who was looking at Kelsey like she was waiting for orders. I sliced the sword through her chest and it passed clear through her body as if she was made of water. _Hiss!_

Tiffany exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur, a dying screech, and a chill of evil in the air.

Awesome!

Brittany was now flying into the air, she looked at Kelsey. Before diving down at Me.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Silvia yelled. How did she think that was gonna help. But surprisingly it did. Brittany stopped, it was like she had been charmed or something.

I took advantage of the stopped Brittany and ran the sword through her and watched her vaporize.

Kelsey now looked mad. **REALLY MAD**. " _Daughter of Po_ -"

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS?!" I yelled at her, cutting her off.

She kept on talking," You will be the blood!"

She came down on me from the side. I quickly turned and sliced her in half, vaporizing her.

I looked around, Everything was all fuzzy and starting to go a little dark, but I could make out a shocked Silvia and a worried Daniel running over to us. Just as he reached us everything went dark and I passed out.

Author's note

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! I know it's a lot like the very first Percy Jackson book but that's just because I wanted it to seem like one of those books. So you get the same thrill when you read it. So I hope you LOVE IT!

Now I don't know when I'll be writing the second chapter(hopefully sometime soon :)).

Oh and I do accept criticism.

Please if you love this book continue reading, heart, follow, and maybe even tell your friends about it? :)

I think that's it for now.. Bye bye!


	2. The Big House

_Author's note_

 _I change the end of the last chapter a little bit, so this might not make sense unless you go back and read it. It's just the very last paragraph I believe_

Skylar's Point of View

I had weird dreams about ugly flying birds with glowing eyes and for some reason goats...

I woke up lying on a incredilbly comfortable bed. I could hear voices talking in the room, I stayed quiet and eavesdropped.

"She's gotta be the on-" A man that I think was Daniel said

" I won't hear it Daniel! That prophecy is fake. It was made-up. It's not real." Somebody answered, it was a male voice but I'd never heard it before.

Daniel continued," But sir, what if it wasn't made-up? "

" If, Daniel. I-" The male voice began but was cut off

" Somebody tell me what's going on!" Silvia cut them off

The male voice answered Silvia," We will explain everything when Skylar wakes up."

At the mention of my name I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a medium sized white tent, in the corner of the room Daniel, Silvia, and.. And.. Is that a man-horse? . "W-where am I?"

The man-horse looked at me," The infirmary, dear."

"I didn't know the Y had a infirmary.." I said while trying not to be rude and stare at him considering the fact he was half-horse.

Daniel walked over to the bed, he still wasn't wearing pants.

"C-coach Daniel.. W-where are your pants? And.. And why are.. Are you a talking goat?" I asked nervously

He chuckled," I'm not a goat. I'm a-"

"Oh my gosh. Skylar are you okay?!" Silvia had zoned out and just realized I was awake. She rushed over to me.

I smiled," I'm fine.. Just feel really tired and kind of weak."

" Thank goodness your okay! Now can you get these two idiots to tell us what's going on.. Please!" She begged

I looked over at the horse-man-thing. " Would you please explain to us what's going on and why your a horse and why he's a goat?" I gestured to Daniel.

" We'll explain everything once we get to the big house." The horse-man said

I nodded, I was trying not to freak out for Silvia's sake. Silvia wouldn't freak out if I didn't.

I sat up and got off the bed and tried to walk to the exit of the tent but my legs were so weak they couldn't hold me, I fell down onto the hard ground.

Silvia started rushing over to me but Daniel beat her, he put out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and stood up, my legs hurt like crap.

Daniel walked over to a table that had a cup filled with.. was that apple juice? Well anyways he got the drink and walked back over to me before handing it to me. " Drink it. "

I put the straw and my mouth and started sucking lightly, it tasted so good. Like.. Like.. Brownies with m&m's in them.. The ones my family makes around Christmas.

I kept on drinking and drinking and before I knew it, it was all gone.

But, I felt a lot better. Like-like I could lift a mountain!

" How do you feel?" Daniel asked

I looked at him and replied," Like I could lift a mountain."

He nodded and took the cup from my hand and put it back on the table.

"Let's go." The horse-man said as he exited the tent with us following him.

10-15 minutes later

We stopped at a big blue house.. Now I see why they call it the big house.. I mean.. This thing was **HUGE!**

I looked around, in a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and goat-men played volley ball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in brought orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was seeing things, those horses had wigs.

I looked back at the big house, there was a porch that wrapped around the entire house as far as I could see. We followed the horse-man inside the big house.

" Now, give us our answers, horse-man." I demanded

The horse-man sighed," Take a seat and I will explain."

I nodded and sat down and Silvia did the same.

Daniel just leaned on the wall and glued his eyes to the horse-man

"First off. Daniel is not a goat. He's a Saytr. I'm not a horse. I'm a centaur, and you can call me Chiron. Second. You are demigod-"

I cut him off," demigods? Like the people I read about in history? Part god, part human?"

He nodded," Yes. You two are demigods. We don't know who your parent is b-"

"My parents are Holly Wilkison and Garret Wilkison." Silvia cut him off," and Skylar's are Susan Hester and James Hester."

Chiron replied," One of those parents are your birth parent. The other is not. We will find out soon hopefully who your godly parent is. Kids are normally claimed within the first month. But.. Sometimes it takes years.."

"Okay we get it. But why do we haft to be here? What is here?!" I demanded answers

Chiron looked at me," You are at Camp Half-Blood. The place were demigods learn to fight and survive. You are safe here from the monsters."

I looked him straight in the eyes," like the bird-things that attacked us?"

He nodded," those were furies.. It's rare to see three in one place... Well, like I was saying, you are demigods. Part god, part human."

"Your telling me gods are real? Like what gods? We need names!" I said sassily.

"The Greek gods. Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, etcetera." Chiron replied while pointing to a picture of a bunch of people.

Silvia spoke," I read about those in history.. But their just myths. This is obviously some kind of prank."

"This is not a prank, Silvia." Daniel said sternly.

Chiron kept talking," If you were a god, how would you feel being called a myth, a story. What if I told you, Silvia Wilkison, That someday people would call you a myth?"

Silvia was silent for a minute before she began talking," I wouldn't like it.. But I don't believe in gods and saytrs stuff!"

I nodded my head in agreement," They are myths. We don't believe in them."

" Like I was saying the Greek gods are real. An-"

He got cut off by the sound of a conch horn

Daniel grinned," Dinner! It's enchilada night! Come on! Follow me Skylar and Silvia!"

" Show them too cabin eleven after dinner, Daniel." Chiron told Daniel then looked at us," If you have any more questions you can askew head of your cabin."

We nodded before following Daniel who was now walking happily in a direction.

 _Authors's note_

_Heyo guys! New chapter! Yay Yay Yay! I'll be updating this book once or twice every week._

 _Bye guys! I hope your enjoying this book!_

 _Oh and one last thing, don't be shy_!

 _Comment. I really would love to know what you guys think of this book._

 _Read, Comment, Follow, Share! ;)_


	3. I feed the Fire

Skylar's point of view

We arrived at a place framed by Greek columns, each of the columns had a torch on it. There were tables and chairs inside the framed area. There was no walls or ceiling, just columns. A fire was placed in middle of the column offed area.

The tables have a white cloth with a purple trim on it, which I thought was really pretty.

There were some kids sitting at tables already, but most were just arriving.

" This is the mess hall," Daniel said and walked over to a table that about 10 kids were sitting at, but more kept sitting down. The kids looked very mischievous, most of them had sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, and were smiling, but not like regular smiling... Trouble-maker smiling...

Daniel looked at us," This is the Hermes table, you guys will eat here and sleep in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed."

"What exactly do you mean by claimed?" Silvia asked.

"The gods claim their kids.. Well most of the time.." He said before heading off to a different table.

Silvia sat down and I sat down next to her. Loads more kids were coming, our table was cramped.

I looked around and saw Chiron standing next to the table Daniel was sitting at, more saytrs were also sitting there. Also a plump kid or two.

Another table had a bunch of serious looking athletic kids, all of them had gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

I heard a hoof pound against the ground and looked back at the table Chiron was standing next to, as everybody fell silent. He raised glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses but me and Silvia. "To the gods!"

People that looked like they had came out of a tree came forward with platters of enchiladas.

I looked at my glass and saw it was empty and frowned, I was parched.

"Speak to it. Whatever you want." A girl with brown hair and grey eyes told me

I looked at her confused before whispering to my glass," Cherry Coke, please."

The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid, I grinned and took a sip from it before looking over at Silvia.

Silvia was sitting next to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, who looked a lot like the other kids at this table. She had also gotten a liquid to fill her cup.

I looked back at the girl with brown hair and grey eyes. " Thank you." I told her

She smiled," I'm guessing you two are the new kids?"

We both nodded.

" I'm Skylar," I told the girl

Silvia said," and I'm Silvia."

" Nice to meet you, I'm Young, Grace Young. I'm a head counselor of cabin 11 along with those two block heads." She pointed to the boy next to Silvia and another boy next to the first boy. They looked.. Exactly alike!

"Their Travis and Connor, twins.." She told us," They are real trouble makers, just like the rest of this cabin. But, I think their the worst."

We both nodded as the wood person gave us enchiladas.

Grace continued," Their sons of Hermes. I'm not claimed though, quite a few kids in this cabin aren't claimed either. I'm guessing you guys must not be either since your here."

"Yeah.. So, when am I going to wake up from this nightmare?" I asked

Grace chuckled a little," This is real, you might want to accept it."

I decided to stop talking and I went to take a bite of my food but I stopped when I saw Grace stand up with her plate of food, and I noticed everybody else did the same.

"Come on," she told us

Silvia and I stood up with our plates of food, I was confused, and I figured Silvia was too.

We followed her over to the fire and I saw everybody was taking a portion of their food and throwing it into the flames. Now why would they waste perfectly good food?

Grade mumbled to us," Burnt offerings for the gods, they love the smell for some reason."

" You're kidding." I replied

She gave me a look not to take this lightly as she threw part of her food into the fire and mumbles something.

I walked up to the fire and whispered," Save me from this idiotic dream," I scraped part of my food into the fire.

I caught a whiff of the smoke, and surprisingly I didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and hundreds of other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the 'gods' could live off the smoke.

When we had returned to our seats and everybody else had given food to the fire, we got to eat. The food.. It tasted amazing.. I could eat, and eat.. And eat.. But I didn't. I only ate a little because I still thought I was gonna get sick because my head was spinning with everything going on. Silvia and I are quickly and whispered to each other.

"So, are you believing this?" I asked

She answered," Actually.. Kind of.."

My jaw dropped," How in the world are you believing any of this?! "

She shrugged.

Our conversation was interrupted by Chiron pounding his hoof for our attention. "Capture the flag will take place this Friday. Cabin five currently holds the laurels."

A bunch of cheering rose from a table of really buff kids.

" We also got to new campers today, Silvia Wilkison and Skylar Hester. Please everybody welcome them to camp and go enjoy your bonfire."

Everybody cheered. We all stood up and headed down toward the amphitheater, well that's what Grace told me it was cabin lled, she also told me Apollo's cabin always led the sing-along. So, lets see how much more my head could take before I pass out..

 _Author's note_

 _Hello guys :D ! Yay! Update time has come again! I hope you guys liked this chapter. :)_

 _I will update again next Saturday :) so, see ya again then!_

 _Oh and by the way the new cover is made by_ I Love Every Single One Of You


End file.
